


Amidst the Pines

by jamcake_muses



Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celeborn just wants to pass the time, Celegorm is a shameless flirt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: Celegorm finds pleasant ways to ease the tedium of waiting.
Relationships: Celeborn/Celegorm
Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Amidst the Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielseven/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: That doesn’t mean what you think it means + Celegorm/Celeborn

Celeborn sat twiddling an empty wine cup between his fingers in Círdan’s great hall. Thingol had sent him to learn more about the Noldor who had recently returned to these shores from Círdan. But Círdan was nowhere to be found. His seneschal informed them that Círdan was presently away attending to an urgent matter and was expected shortly. The seneschal, a sensible ellon had plied him and his party with food and wine to ease their waiting. It was getting late and his party was tired. He dismissed them but he had not yet felt the need to seek his bed yet.

He was not alone in the halls though. On the other side of the halls, there was a small party of elves, who the seneschal pointed out as some of the Noldor. The company mostly kept to themselves, speaking in a tongue he did not quite understand. He observed them as discreetly as he could. They were all dressed in rich brocaded tunics, the likes of which he had not seen before. The Doraithrin brocades were all flowing lines and leaves, with a tasteful number of woodland creatures but the Noldorin brocades were all harsh lines and abrasive. He itched for a closer look. Every one in the company were dark haired, save for one who had silver locks, which shone as much as his own. He found that his gaze was drawn to him over and over again. The first time their eyes met, the ellon offered him a smile, the next time however he was met with a cheeky wink.

It was not long before the ellon sauntered over to him.

‘I have heard pleasant company eases the tedium of waiting.’ he said in halting Sindarin.

Celeborn blinked. It took him a moment to parse what he was just told.

‘Indeed.’ a smile spread across Celeborn’s face as he motioned for him to sit down. ‘How should I address my current pleasant company?’

‘I am…. Celegorm.’ He said.

Celeborn raised an eyebrow but introduced himself.

‘Silver tree.’ Celegorm translated. His gaze raked over him. ‘Very apt.’ his smile broadened.

‘How long has your party been waiting for Círdan?’ he diverted.

‘I do not know but enough for three meals to be served. It is hard to tell the passage of time in the dark.’

Celeborn frowned. The matter must be truly dire for Círdan to have been away that long. He would find out soon enough but for now he turned his attention to the ellon before him. Of course, they used the light from the trees to tell time. Now they must be groping in the dark, literally.

‘Come with me.’ he said, leading him outside under the stars. He pulled out his time dial. It is a metal piece with markings and a knob to tell time. Celegorm listened with interest as Celeborn showed him how it worked. He let Celegorm work it himself,  
correcting him as Celegorm worked the new instrument.

‘Interesting.’ Celegorm murmured, turning the metal in his hands.

‘You are welcome to keep it.’ Celeborn said. ‘I am sure Círdan can be persuaded to part with a few more until your people can make your own.’

‘Thank you.’ Celegorm said, placing it on his belt. He paused for a moment and then turned to Celeborn with a charming grin. ‘There is another way to ease the tedium of waiting, a pleasant place. There is a rather pleasant spot not far from here, if you would join me.’

Celeborn grinned. He knew about the spot Celegorm was talking about all too well. He had enjoyed all that the spot had to offer with more than a few lovers in his youth. It was well known amongst young lovers but he was certain Celegorm was not privy to that information. The ellon exuded confidence and allure even with his broken Sindarin. Celeborn wondered how irresistible he might be in a language he was fluent in. Had Thingol not assigned him to find out about the Noldor? Was this not as valuable as a second-hand account from Círdan? He acquiesced.

Soon the stone walls melted behind them and the green pines rose high above them. Celegorm moved like he was one with the forest. His footfalls barely made a sound nor did they leave any discernible tracks. There were a few march wardens who moved with such skill, but it mostly reminded him of the Elves East of Ered Luin. He watched as his strong legs moved gracefully on the forest floor. His gaze trailed up his back, looking closely at the pattern of the brocade but soon he was distracted by how the fabric strained to contain Celegorm’s rippling form.

‘You move like you were born in the forest.’ Celeborn commented.

‘I was part of Oromë’s hunt.’ Celegorm replied. If Celeborn was a little more sober, he might have caught a twinge of sadness in Celegorm’s tone.

The spot, as Celegorm had put it was a clearing shrouded by tall pines, and shrubs. To the side of the clearing was a hot spring. Celegorm stripped with no hesitance and slipped in the hot spring. Celeborn lingered. First, to admire the taut muscles stretched over his broad frame, second to satisfy his itch and examine the fabric closely.

‘May I?’ Celeborn asked, holding the fabric between his fingers. Celegorm nodded.

‘The pattern is very strange.’ he said. He could feel the Noldo’s eyes on him. ‘Beautiful but strange.’

Satisfied, he peeled off his clothes and joined Celegorm in the hot spring. The Noldo had not taken his eyes off him, as slipped into the warm water across from Celegorm.

‘You might look good with my lips on you.’ Celegorm stated, his eyes boring into him.

Celeborn paused.

‘That does not mean what you think it means.’ He said.

‘No?’ Celegorm was making his way over to him. ‘Which word did I get wrong?’

‘Lips.’ he replied. ‘I am sure you meant tunic.’ He pointed at his tunic for good measure.

Celegorm was mere inches from him now. He could almost reach out and run his hand over his smooth tanned skin.

‘Perhaps I did mean lips.’ he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. ‘The last thing that helps the ease the tedium of waiting is a pleasant activity.’

The drop in Celegorm’s voice, the way his eyes were dark with desire left little doubt of his meaning. Celeborn grinned and pulled him on his lap. Thingol did ask him to find out the Noldor after all. He ran his hands down his back and rested them on his hips.

Celegorm leaned in and captured his lips in an intense kiss, which sent sparks down his spine. Oh yes, this was much better than waiting in Círdan’s halls. 


End file.
